


And without you, is how I dissapear.

by total_cas_tastrophe



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Bisexual Female Character, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harassment, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, My Chemical Romance References, Unresolved Romantic Tension, an idea ive had for a while now, implied self harm, not quite bullying but like bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_cas_tastrophe/pseuds/total_cas_tastrophe
Summary: Elaine, or, Laynie as she prefers, is once again moving. Her mother never tells her why either. This time is harder on Laynie for the simple reason being: Gerad Way. The moment she and her mother moved into that neighbourhood, she and Gerard instantly clicked and had been inseparable up until the moving day.What happens when they decide to move back after Laynie's mother uproots them again? Because after all, promises are meant to be broken.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Tyler Joseph/Original Female Character(s)





	And without you, is how I dissapear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought id start another one cause I'm just so bored lmao

Elaine's POV

*Flashback*

"I don't want you to leave though," the teary-eyed little boy looks over at me. Gerard Way is my best friend I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. Yet here I am forcibly breaking his little 12-year-old heart after having merely mentioned the moving plans. I reluctantly let a deep sigh escape with difficulty and meet his gaze "I-I'm sorry, Ger-Gerard, I-I wish we didn't have t-to." It was hard to talk because of the sobs threatening to escape any possible moment. Even after I promised myself I wouldn't cry for the sake of being the strong one. "Pr-promise me one th-thing?" he looks up from the dewy grass to me "anything." he instantly agreed, I sniffle "promise we will never stop being friends?" his eyes go wide at my request "I cross my heart, till the day I inevitably die" he nods.

"Laynie, sweetheart, You're mothers here to pick you up" Dona's sad voice calls. I look away from Gerard dejectedly and stand up, him following suit, before pulling me into an all but bone-crushing hug. "Never change, Gee, when I come back I don't want to have to reintroduce myself." I pull him closer, savouring the emotional comfort and personal safety. "Never" he chokes out, I reluctantly pull away and offer a sad smile, to which he returns finally allowing his tears to fall. "B-By Laynie" I can physically feel my heartbreaking "B-By, Ger-Gerard" I croak before turning away and heading to my waiting mother. "Wait!" I hear Gerard desperately scream, I turn to see him running outside holding a piece of paper. He stops in front of me panting and looks up, "ta-take this" his chapped lips quivering, I look down at the paper he handed me. It was a remarkable drawing, of him n I, that he drew. "I love it, Gee, thank you" he nods grimly "I'll miss you" my world felt like it was falling apart "I'll miss you too."

Opening the car door felt like a piece of me dying, getting into the car felt like I was leaving a piece of me outside. When the door was closed by Gerard my world crumbled and the second my mother drove away I felt utterly lost. "It's going to be okay peanut" my mother whispers reassuringly. I scoff at her definition of "okay" because this certainly is not okay. Nothing about this is. "Don't be like that" my mother groans, "think of it as a fresh start," she continues. I roll my eyes and sigh "you said that five years ago when we moved here" I countered, her turn to sigh. "You know why I'm doing this, Elaine, damnit don't play dumb" she snaps angrily making me scoff for a second time. I decided to just leave it alone, though, because there was no sense in arguing any further. I just sat there and watched through the mirror on the door, the town I've grown to love, disappear on the horizon.

I instantly close my eyes, desperately hoping that sleep will make the time go by faster. The next thing I know I'm being woken up by my mom "we're here" she smiles. "Were here" my voice cracks. "Ohio" she answers as if it's no big deal, my face fell in utter shock, "you have to be kidding me" my voice wavers. I was eight miserable hours away from the familiar place I got used to calling home and now I have to start all over. "It's not going to be that bad, I promise" she nudges me, attempting to be enthusiastic."C’mon, let's get inside and order a pizza, talk more about this" and with that, she hops out of the car.

The shabby house wasn't too bad, it had two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms; a decent kitchen and a massive living room. "I'm checking my room out real quick" I merely call to my mom as I walked down the hall, "okay, you want anything special on your pizza?" She eagerly questions."Nah just the usual, please," I call back. I opened the door to my unfamiliar room and smirked slightly. It's not Jersey, but its something. I fling my bags into the corner of my room and walk back out to meet my mom in the living room. "Just hung up with the pizza girl, pizza should be here in thirty-five minutes," she announces happily. "So, you said we could talk more about this" I intentionally ignore her statement, she sighs regretfully and gently pats the spot next to her.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think, Laynie, I even have a longtime friend here. She has a son around your age too, we should meet up with them tomorrow!" she offers excitedly, "I don't want another friend, mom, I want Gerard." I sniffle lightly, "I know, sweetheart, I know" she instantly pulls me into her side and kisses the top of my head gently "but you have his number, you can stay in touch," she adds in an optimistic tone. "Yeah, I suppose so, he did promise after all," she smiles warmly at me and goes back to unpacking. I head to my room and naturally do the same, so I could kill some time before the pizza got here.


End file.
